Mobile telephones and the digital mobile communication systems in which they communicate have evolved during the last few years from systems capable of simple voice communication devices to present day intelligent communication systems having processing and communication capabilities that were almost unimaginable not long ago. A mobile telephone of today is better termed as a mobile communication terminal, not least because of the fact that, typically, it is capable of conveying messages of virtually any kind to and from other terminals in the mobile network as well as terminals or stations in connected networks. For example, a mobile communication terminal is typically equipped with applications and supporting control software that render it capable of sending and receiving small text messages (e.g. SMS in GSM/GPRS systems), multi media messages containing text, sound and image data (e.g. MMS in GSM/GPRS systems) as well as e-mail applications that correspond in terms of functionality with any type of e-mail application in a typical computer workstation.
Nevertheless, from the viewpoint of a typical user, such a “multi communication capable” mobile communication terminal may seem complex and not very flexible to use.
For example, when deciding to send a message to a recipient, the user is typically required to initiate a message creation process by deciding which kind of message to create and send. That is, before creating the message, the user is effectively forced to select the type, format and size of the message to be sent. Needless to say, this is a situation which typically is perceived as non-flexible.